In the prior art, optical elements or components are used to operate on light rays passing therethrough to magnify images, focus images, collimate light, reflect light and a variety of other applications.
Light diffusers are elements that light does not pass through, but which diffuse the light or redirect light rays in many different directions. Light diffusers are used as screens for many electronic devices, such as television and computer displays because an image directed onto a diffuser appears as a direct view image.
In some visual systems, such as that disclosed by Song et al. in a copending patent application entitled "Receiver With Miniature Virtual Image Display", filed Apr. 22, 1994, Ser. No. 08/231,570, and assigned to the same assignee, two different displays are incorporated in a single electronic device, one using optical components to produce a virtual image and one using a diffuser to produce a direct image. One problem with this device is that the two displays are physically separated and an operator must look at different areas of the electronic device to view the different images. Also, each of the different images requires a different image generator. In many applications this is inconvenient and it also uses additional real estate of the electronic device.
It would be highly desirable to produce a single, switchable lens/diffuser device that could be utilized to produce either an ordinary optical component function or a diffuser function.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a switchable lens/diffuser device which can be electrically switched between an optical component state and a diffuser state.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a switchable lens/diffuser device which is relatively simple to fabricate and operate.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a switchable lens/diffuser device which can be relatively easily incorporated into electronic devices as dual image manifestation apparatus.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a switchable lens/diffuser device which can be fabricated to incorporate virtually any optical component.